As the development of UE (User Equipment) technology, UE provides more and more functions, for example, the currently mobile phone generally possesses an accelerometer function.
When user places the mobile phone in a landscape displaying manner to use, the Apps (Applications) shown on the mobile phone can switch to a landscape displaying manner accordingly. When user places the mobile phone in a portrait displaying manner to use, the Apps shown on the mobile phone can switch to a portrait displaying manner accordingly, thereby greatly facilitating users' usage.
In addition to that, in order to facilitate users' control, the mobile phone is generally setup with system keys. For example, the mobile phone with Android OS is generally setup with three keys, such as “MENU”, “BACK” and “HOME”. Setting forms of these keys implemented in different mobile phone are different, and generally fall into several types such as “All physical keys”, “An virtual keys” and “Combination of physical and virtual keys”.
However, regardless of the setting forms, these keys are placed on constant positions of the mobile phone, such as positions below the display screen and above the microphone, as shown in FIG. 1.
When user places the mobile phone in a landscape displaying manner to use, the system keys of the mobile phone is situated on the left side or right side of the user, as shown in FIG. 2. So that, it is obviously not convenient for a user to press the system keys, thereby affecting user's operation.